Neuroimaging science is a critical tool for translational research in psychiatry and neuroscience, however there is a serious absence of comprehensive training in this area. This Training Program in the Neuroimaging Sciences (T-PINS) at Emory University and the Georgia Institute of Technology provides training for postdoctoral fellows in basic methods of imaging sciences, as well as topics in basic and clinical neuroscience relevant to mental illness and health. Training is focused on: l) psychiatrists (and behaviorally oriented neurologists) who have completed at least three years of clinical residency;2) individuals with a Ph.D. degree in basic science or other relevant fields. Training includes the didactic course Neuroimaging Sciences in Mental Health, and coursework in neuroscience, statistics, imaging science, psychology, and psychopathology. Fellows carry out an independent imaging research project with mentorship from a faculty member. The considerable resources at Emory and Georgia Tech, including Yerkes Center, Center for Behavioral Neuroscience, the joint Georgia Tech/Emory Biomedical Engineering Program, Conte Center for Early Life Stress, and CDC;contribute to the training experience. Thirty faculty members in the program come from basic and clinical science backgrounds at Emory and Georgia Tech. Fellows complete two years of training and two new.fellows are added each year. Laboratory training is offered in biomedical engineering, neuroengineering, statistics, chemistry, physics, computer sciences, cognition, and neuroscience. Clinical research training is offered in imaging techniques (PET, MRI, fMRI, spectroscopy) with applications to mental health.